Shower Cutie
by 1Lightstar1
Summary: one-shot. Kevin "accidently" sees Gwen taking a shower. Is it so bad that he wants to see her again? naked?


A/N: 1st Ben 10 story.

* * *

Shower Cutie

(Disclaimer: Do NOT Own Ben 10, Alien Force or Ultimate Alien)

/Ding-Dong/

"That's funny, no reply" stated the boy in the green jacket.

Ben and Kevin waited in front of the Gwen's house, hoping for a reply from either Gwen or her parents. They hoped she would accompany them to Mr. Smoothys, Ben's favorite place in the world.

"Hey the door is open. Let's go inside Kevin. I'm pretty sure Gwen wouldn't mind." Ben added with a smile on his face.

The two entered the house and it didn't take long for Ben to make himself at home as he sat on the couch and turned on Gwen's TV. However, Kevin stood still, staring at Ben.

"Come on, sit down Kevin. We'll wait for Gwen here."

"I have to use the restroom" Kevin responded.

"It's upstairs." Tennyson stated as he continued to flip for channels. Kevin nodded.

The black haired man made his way upstairs towards the restroom and noticed the sound of running water. Curious, he made his way towards the door, which was not completely shut. His eyes widened as he noticed a familiar silhouette behind the foggy shower's screen. As the steam cleared out blood rushed to his face as he noticed the familiar female figure. The shower screen still made it hard to see the figure completely but he could still make out some of Gwen's features.

'_Oh boy Gwen sure looks hot…no I shouldn't be doing this…but I can't help it' _he thought as he continued to watch. Just then the water stopped and the screen opened, revealing a clearer view of Gwen. The young red head grabbed a towel and began to dry off her breasts, which she lightly rubbed with the towel one at a time. Kevin leaned in a bit closer, aroused by the sight of Gwen's bare breasts as they jiggled while she continued to dry them off. The lovely Gwen Tennyson then turned around and bent over and started to dry her legs, allowing Kevin to get a view of every single feature on her. He watched as the towel ran up her smooth legs, reaching her thigh and repeating the same process on her other leg. There was not a single ounce of fat on her petite figure and since she was bending, her breasts were dangling down. He continued to stare at her with many urges and desires but as soon as she grabbed her clothing Kevin decided it would be best to head back down stairs.

"Oh Kevin you're back" Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah…the bathroom was occupied so I figured I'd head back since I heard water running from the shower" he explained calmly. _'That's good Kevin. Act normal.'_

"There was no car outside so it's probably Gwen showering, just hang tight Kevin." Ben added as he focused on the TV. Kevin sighed in relief, glad that the younger teenager didn't notice a thing. But something wondered in his mind about Ben Tennyson, so he decided to take a chair and place it front of the television.

"Hey I was trying to watch that!" Ben complained as Kevin sat facing him.

"Let me ask you something, man to man." Kevin said in a serious tone.

"Sure Kevin. What is it" Ben replied.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that?" The brown haired guy questioned with a confused look on his face.

"You know…. are you a man?" Kevin added.

"I'm a 16 year old teenage male if that's what you mean" Ben answered.

"No not really. Ben, have you "done it." The older teenager pressed.

"Done what Kevin?"

"Never mind." Kevin sighed and gave up questioning the naïve Ben Tennyson. He had good ideas and strategies when facing enemies but when it came down to women, Ben could be as clueless as Cooper.

They both heard footsteps getting louder and noticed Gwen coming downstairs. She seemed in a good mood, making Kevin estimate that she had no clue on what he had witnessed. _'That's good, that's good.' _The hulky boy thought.

"Kevin and Ben, it's good to see you both. I see you made yourself at home Ben." Ben just waved at the red head and continued to watch his program.

The female turned to her boyfriend, who was staring at her with an unusual expression. "Kevin, are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked in a somewhat concerned voice.

"It's nothing Gwen…" '_Its just that your breasts looked a lot bigger when they're exposed…must be the bra._" he thought. "So… what took you so long Gwen? We thought that you would be ready to go" Kevin asked, changing the subject.

"Well I always take a shower during this time."

"Always Ehhh…"Kevin smiled as he imagined getting more peaks of Gwen in the shower and who knows, maybe even making a move.

Ben turned off the TV and got up energetically. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go to Mr. Smoothies already!"

"We were waiting for you" Kevin remarked, facing Gwen. "Because there is no way I'm taking him there by myself."

"What is that suppose to mean Kevin?" Ben asked in confused and hurt tone.

"See what I mean?" Gwen just laughed, bringing a smile to Kevin's face as Ben continued to look confused.

The next day, Kevin went to Gwen's home around the same time and again got a view of Gwen in the shower. Gwen was happy to see her boyfriend pay her a visit but after 3 days she began to wonder why he always showed up at that particular time. It didn't take her long to realize what was happening.

On the fourth day Kevin showed up like always. As he walked up the stairs, he heard the water running and quickened his pace. He stood in front of the restrooms door, peeking in through the slightly opened door.

"Looking for someone Kevin?" Gwen asked in an unpleasant voice.

"Ahhh!" Kevin was startled by Gwen's appearance, who stood right in front of the crack where he peeked, dressed in her normal outfit. She stepped outside but the male was still unable to answer. "Is this what you been doing Kevin? Is this the reason for coming to see me at this time?" She said added with anger in her voice.

"N…no! Well maybe…I don't know. It's not my fault! Who leaves the door open when they're showering?" He countered.

She stayed quiet and noticed Kevin's red face as well as the bulge forming in Kevin's pants, making her a bit red as well. "So Kevin… did you like what you saw me doing in the shower." She asked in a soft voice.

That question did not help reduce the blush on Kevin's face, or the bulge in his pants. "Gwen, you looked great in the shower. It was really difficult for me to stay hidden behind this door. The longer I watched you, the more I wanted that hot body of yours. You know, I felt the urge to feel it with my own hands." Kevin answered in an ashamed voice, and surprised at himself for revealing some of his fantasy details to her. Big mistake.

"Oh! That's it you're getting it now Kevin!" She said in an angry tone as she dragged him to her room and made him sit on her bed. "Wait here!" she demanded as she left the room.

Kevin sat on Gwen's bed, looking down at Gwen's carpet. _'Way to go Kevin. Gwen thinks you're a total pervert now….But still….she looked pretty hot without any clothes on…Bad Kevin! You're in trouble remember? Feel ashamed damn it!'_

His train of thoughts was interrupted as Gwen entered the room, coming in wearing a small white swimsuit. A two piece which consisted of a small top, small enough to see her breasts but big enough to cover her nipples. The bottom piece only covered the front but the back of the piece consisted of a strand of cloth that ran along her butt crack.

This brought a large blush to Kevin's face and the bulge in his pants grew larger.

She approached Kevin slowly and pushed him onto his back. She slowly crawled onto her bed and soon over Kevin, saying "Kevin, you told me you wanted to feel me so here's you're chance. But I do have one condition though."

"What is it Gwen?" he asked nervously.

"You let me feel you." She answered simply.

Kevin smirked and quickly pinned her down onto her bed and ripped off the rest of Gwen's clothing. Gwen closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Kevin's hands as he squeezed and rubbed her breasts and felt her in places she didn't imagine he would, yet at least. As Kevin hands explored her body thoroughly, she felt something big and very hard poking at her legs. She opened her eyes and noticed the huge bulge forming in Kevin's pants.

"Kevin, you can feel me some more in a bit but I believe it's my turn" she said crawling towards the bulge.

"Ahh but it was just getting good Gwen" he complained.

"This will be good too. I promise" she giggled as she removed Kevin's shirt and pants. "Just one more piece of clothing then the fun will really begin Kevin" she moved her face in a few inches away from Kevin's boxers hopping to be greeted by Kevin's manhood. She pulled them off and his shaft slapped her cheek lightly. "Bigger than I expected" she blushed as she started to claim her prize in her hands.

"I hope that's a good thing" Kevin smiled as he threw a bed sheet over them. "Looks like this isn't your showering time anymore Gwen."

* * *

A/N: Please review


End file.
